donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Monthly Blog 4 - Source Editing
«« Monthly Blog 3 Monthly Blog 5 »» ---- Hello Donkey Kong Wiki users! PegasusMan here! In this Monthly Blog, I will share some knowledge about technical source code editing. Okay, it really isn't that ''technical... but it can definitely save you some time if you're in a hurry. News This month's cursor, the Zinger cursor, will be keeping the same appearance as the Char-Char cursor. The pointer part of the cursor will remain transparent. The Monthly Poll is currently tied... again. I guess we'll have to wait another month to find out which will win. For those of you wondering where the slider is from last month's poll, I'm getting to it... I've just been ''extremely busy. Expect it to be up by tomorrow. How to edit in source code Anyone can edit on Fandom; even users that do not have a Fandom account. But how do they edit? In other words, what editing mode do they use most? What editing mode do you prefer? If you asked me that question, I would reply with "source code editing." You can reach this mode in two ways: Method 1 1. Click the edit drop down menu next to the orange "Edit" button. 2. Choose the "Classic editor" option from the drop down menu. 3. You are now in Classic editing mode. From here, look at the top right corner of the page. You should find a tab that reads, "Source." Click this tab. 4. You are now editing in source code! Method 2 1. Click the big orange "Edit" button. 2. You are now in the Visual editor. From the three-lined drop down menu at the top right corner of the editor, choose "Source Editor." 3. You are now editing in source code! I personally favor Method 2, since it is a tad bit quicker to load. But that is just me... I'm rather impatient. Pros Some pros about Method 1: * Source code is viewed in a larger window * Text styles are color coded via highlighting * Text style buttons are available in the top left corner Some pros about Method 2: * Quicker to access * Works well on a small page Cons Some cons about Method 1: *Slower to access Some cons about Method 2: *Text styles are not highlighted *Text style buttons are not available Overall, as you can see, Method 1 is generally more user friendly. But in the end, both methods are the same thing. Choose whichever works best for you! The two other methods to edit, Visual editor and Classic editor, are relatively simple to reach; for simplicity purposes, I will share how to reach them. How to edit with the Classic editor 1. Click the edit drop down menu next to the orange "Edit" button. 2. Choose the "Classic editor" option from the drop down menu How to edit with the Visual editor 1. Click the big orange "Edit" button. Yes, it is really that simple. Source code editing Let's back up to Source editor. If you scroll up and find the Pros and Cons about the two Methods of how to edit in Source editor, you'll find that a few of the bullets are "Text styles are/not highlighted." Text styles are styles of text (obviously). More specifically, the text styles are bold, italics, and underline. In Source editor, they can be achieved by pressing the text style buttons at the top of the Source editor if you used Method 1. If you used Method 2, there are no buttons at all. So how do we add text styles then? How to add bold '''text To add '''bold text in source code, simply add three apostrophes like below: bold text How to add italic ''text To add ''italic text in source code, add two apostrophes (not three) like below: italic text How to add underlined text To add underlined text in source code, add a "u" placed inside two greater than/less than symbols. Remember to add a / after the last u; if you don't, everything after the first u will be underlined. underlined text How to add links Links aren't a text style, but since we're on the topic of source editing, I'll touch on them too. Too add a link in source mode, add two brackets around your word(s), like below: linked word(s) And that's it. For now. Next month, I'll get a little more technical. Top contributor This week's top contributor is M.E.R.255! Congratulations for making 5 contributions and topping the leaderboard! ---- Terminus of blog..._ Category:Blog posts